3idotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Farhan Qureshi
Beginning The movie started with Farhan in a morning Air India flight, from Delhi going to an unknown place for work. Suddenly a naughty, show off guy Chatur Ramalingam who thinks he's successful, phone called him in the middle of the flight offering him to go up to the campus at 8am to meet his best friend Ranchoddas Chanchad. His plan was to fake a heart attack, and jump out of the wheelchair and run away pretending he was OK. So he asked for a taxi that belongs to a mysterious man named Joginder Dhillon. Then he tells the driver to stop at Vassant Vihar to pick up one of his other friends Raju Rastogi . As he was so excited to meet Rancho, he woke up put his clothes on leaving his pants behind. When Chatur finally said he went to Shimla Farhan sat in the car starting to think about memories. He also remembered the director saying that life is a race. Poop HAHAHA College Memories He was born in 1976, 5:30pm. Suddenly when his parents saw him, they said that "My son will be an engineer." Their parents had thought, if we get a daughter, she'll be a doctor and if we get a son, he'll be an engineer. Though he had a passion for wildlife photography, he pursued engineering to appease his dad. The college maid Man Mohan , who's was always called Millimeter came to Farhan and asked him for his room number which was D 26. Read about Man Mohan for more information. He met Raju Rastogi in his room. As Millimeter was telling jokes about Raju while he was praying to god, he sent him out. Millimeter told them to wear their best underwear tonight which made them very confused. Suddenly a gang of people showed their underwears and their butts because there was a crazy bully who had said I will piss on you if you dont show your underwear. When the people showed their butts he stamped it. When everyone was having fun and Chatur Ramalingam with his underwear was acting like James Bond in spiderman, Rancho was suddenly found walking meeting everyone. The bully forced Rancho to show his underwear so Chatur stopped what he was doing and in english he told Rancho to show his pants. Ranchoddas Chanchad knew a phrase to protect yourself that is Aal Izz Well. Farhan was bit confused what he was saying. Later he realised in the machine class that Rancho thought he was smarter than the textbook so he gave his own simple language answer of a machine definition until sent out of class. Later Rancho suggested the you should be what you're good at, later Farhan agreed. Rancho thought that he was good at wildlife photography so he should stick with it. Raju's Suicide Farhan is one of the gang of Raju and Rancho. As Farhan and Raju pissed on the directors door, Raju got expelled and attempted jumping out the third floor window. Farhan came to hospital and saw him. He finally found out in the college hostel that Virus cancelled his suspension. Discussion with Dad about not being an engineer He decided to not go for his job interview and tell dad that he doesn't want to be an engineer because Rancho suggested. His dad thought he was playing with his mind and dad thought he was a hero of melodrama. Later he decided to stop discussing this so Farhan wouldnt copy Raju with suicide. Post-Discussion After Farhan spent ages negotiating with his dad, his dad agreed for Farhan to be a wildlife photographer. Farhan had then pursued his love for photography after listening to Rancho's advice. Then Virus was fed up with Rancho's influence with Farhan and Raju so he decided to deliberately modify the final exam papers so no one could graduate. Pia, in a drunken stupor, had given Rancho the duplicate key to Virus' office so that Rancho could steal the exam paper. There trying to steal the exam paper, Rancho and his gang were caught by Virus only leading to Rancho's rustication. Since Rancho used his engineering skills to help deliver Mona (Pia's sister and Virus' daughter) baby during a power cut due to a heavy storm, Rancho was considered the most extraordinary student, by Virus and then was considered student of the year Ending When Farhan found Rancho in Ladakh, He and Raju kicked him for fun, also angry for leaving them. Quotes Farhan Qureshi: [after finding out Rancho topped their exam] That day we learned, when your friend flunks, you feel bad, when he tops, you feel worse. Farhan Qureshi: Today my respect for that idiot shot up. Most of us went to college just for a degree. No degree meant no plum job, no pretty wife, no credit card, no social status. But none of this mattered to him, he was in college for the joy of learning, he never cared if he was first or last. Pia V. Sahastrabudhhe: [Now that everyone knows, Rancho's real surname is not Chhanchhad] Thank God, after marriage my name wont be Pia Chhanchhad! Raju Rastogi: So what is your actual name? Rancho: Phunsukh Wangdu. Farhan Qureshi: What? Pia V. Sahastrabudhhe: [Thinking of her future name] Pia Wangdu? Rancho: [to Raju & Farhan] Phunsukh Wangdu. Farhan Qureshi: Phunsukh Wangdu? Silencer's Phunsukh Wangdu? Pia V. Sahastrabudhhe: I don't want to be named Pia Wangdu! Rancho: [to Raju & Farhan] Yes, kill me. Pia V. Sahastrabudhhe: Can I keep my name after marriage? Farhan Qureshi: Rancho was right when he said "Pursue excellence, and success will follow, pants down!" Farhan Qureshi: I've always been a law abiding citizen. But in the last 24 hours, I grounded an airplane, nearly flushed someone's remains down the toilet, and helped Pia escape her wedding. All for Rancho. He would've done the same for any of us, too, like stealing a copy of the final exam that was designed for Raju's failure. F